


Evil has a beginning

by Gallicka



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Maleficent (2014), Sleeping Beauty (Fairy Tale)
Genre: F/F, Gen, I ship them, Picspam, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallicka/pseuds/Gallicka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know the Tale. Now find out the Truth. Evil has a beginning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream.</i><br/>I know you, The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam.<br/>Yes, I know it's true, that visions are seldom all they seem,<br/>But if I know you, I know what you'll do.<br/>You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evil has a beginning

  
  
  
  
_You know the Tale. Now find out the Truth. Evil has a beginning._
    
    
    I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream.
    I know you, The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam.
    Yes, I know it's true, that visions are seldom all they seem,
    But if I know you, I know what you'll do.
    You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream
    

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post ](http://gallicka.tumblr.com/post/75351664931/you-know-the-tale-now-find-out-the-truth-evil) -> please reblog if you like. :D  
>  visit me at my [tumblr](http://gallicka.tumblr.com/). Requests are always welcome. <3


End file.
